Wind Waker
The Wind Waker is a unique staff that can launch a gust of wind, a cyclone, or a bolt that changes an enemy's alliance. The Wind Waker is found in Kamdelimar, protected by the Priest of Kamdelimar. By default, the Wind Waker uses the spell Wind's Requiem, which is similar in effect to Unrelenting Force. Once the Lesser Command Melody is found and learned, the Wind Waker's active spell can be changed between Wind's Requiem, Ballad of Gales, and Command Melody by casting the Lesser Command Melody. The Wind Waker is required to be present in the player's inventory in order cast the Lesser Command Melody, Earth God's Lyric, Wind God's Aria, and Song of Passing. Wind's Requiem Wind's Requiem is very similar to Unrelenting Force in appearance and function, and is equal in strength. Unlike the shout, Wind's Requiem has no cooldown period. The spell also does not require Magicka or staff charges. The spell does not share the thunder or shout associated with Unrelenting Force, and a three-note tune will be heard instead. Effects Ballad of Gales The Ballad of Gales is very similar to the Cyclone shout featured in the Dragonborn DLC. It is identical in appearance to the Cyclone shout. It is equal in strength to the lowest power of the shout, and fires with a four-note tune. The Ballad of Gales does not require Magicka or staff charges and has no cooldown period. Effects True Command Melody The True Command Melody is a unique spell with some similarities to Frenzy spells. The True Command Melody will change a foe's alliance in battle, making them fight for the player for two minutes. This differs from Frenzy spells, as enemies under the effects of Frenzy will attack anyone they see, whereas enemies under the effects of the True Command Melody will not fight the player or the player's allies. The True Command Melody is distinct from the Lesser Command Melody in the sense that it is fired directly from the Wind Waker, while the Lesser Command Melody is wielded as a spell. They share the same four-note tune. Effect Lore Like the Ocarina of Time, the Wind Waker was modified by Hylian mages to be used as a tool of war. The Wind's Requiem was made more focused and more potent, as was the Ballad of Gales. The Command Melody was modified to allow the caster to retain control over their own bodies, rather than becoming locked in control over their target. The melody became one of bewitching, convincing foes that their allegiance belonged to the caster. The Command Melody was invaluable during the Last Great War of Hyrule, as generals of the Dark Army could be commanded, thus confusing entire battalions into disarray, or into fighting amongst themselves. Background and Inspiration The Wind Waker was included in version 6.0 of Relics of Hyrule, complete with all 7 songs (including both versions of the Command Melody) and Kamdelimar. The model for the Wind Waker was made by fcp078. See Also Ocarina of Time Songs Command Melody Earth God's Lyric Wind God's Aria Song of Passing Category:Magic Category:Staves Category:Weapon Category:The Wind Waker (Game)